Beyblade: Sacred Wars - Chapter 1: The Journey Begins
Haru walked down an empty road holding a small ripped and burnt photo in his hand. He sighed then folded up the photo and placed it in his back pocket. Haru: I know I said I'd find my brother, but I've already checked all the nearby towns and still nothing I wish i had some kind of clue as to where he might be. Mysterious Voice: I'll help you find your brother...hehe The voice sends chills down Haru's spine as he looks around for the source of the voice. Haru: W...who said that? Come on out and show yourself. A heavy wind blows and a large amount of dust flies in Haru's direction. He quickly covers his face with both hands, and as the dust clear a boy clad in black with a mask on appears in front of him. Haru stood very still frozen by fear, this unknown person gave off a very frightful aura. Shadow: Allow me to introduce myself my name is Shadow, and I'm here to end you....hehe Haru: What end me? But..I don't even know you.... Shadow: I'd love to answer all your questions but in a few moments they won't even matter. Shadow pulls out an all black launcher and loads it with a black bey. Still very terrified Haru stumbles for his launcher and loads it with Holy Knight Lancelot SW:P. Shadow: 3 Haru: 2 Shadow: 1 Haru & Shadow: Let it rip! *Both beys launch and clash but Lancelot is pushed back Haru: Dammit...GO NOW LANCELOT ATTACK!!! *Lancelot rushes at the black bey but is pushed back upon impact. Shadow: Is this really all your capable of? Haru: What kind of bey is that? My Lancelot can't even phase it. Shadow: Well if your finished I'll end this. *Shadow begins to glow a pitch black. Haru begins to shake from fear and is unable to give any commands to Lancelot. Haru: W..w...what are you? Shadow I am the embodiment of chaos it's self the strongest blader ever. *Shadow's Black Aura grows larger and his bey starts to emit the same aura. Haru: Hurry Lancelot attack Shadow: DARK MOVE!! CHAOS HELL FIRE!!!! *Shadow's bey becomes covered in black flames and attacks Lancelot non stop sending it flying into the air. As Lancelot falls Shadow's bey charges at him with full speed, knocking into Lancelot at full speed causing a giant explosion of black flames. A large storm of dust covered the surrounding area from the dark move Chaos Hell Fire. The dust begins to clear and Shadow's bey is shown still spinning while Lancelot is cracked and smoking in certain areas. Haru is laying face down on his stomach barley conscious. The black bey shoots into the air and returns to Shadow, who catches it placing it back into its holder. Shadow: Well that was boring a I thought one of the Sacred blader would be tougher then this. What a pity enjoy the last few moments of your pathetic life.....HAHAHAHAH! Shadow disappers into darkness as Haru tries to make sense of what he had said about him being a Sacred blader. The more he tried to think the more faster his vision began to get blurry, until he could barley see anything. With the last of his strength Haru attempts to reach for Lancelot before passing out completely. To Be Continued... Category:Fanon Story Chapters